


Scared

by WiredGarden



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredGarden/pseuds/WiredGarden





	Scared

Pulling at your collar slightly, you let out a small sigh. As much as you didn’t exactly have a choice, roaming the same halls daily was starting to get…boring. Moge-ko was always busy with something or other when she wasn’t busy with you…and lately she had been doing a lot of stuff without you.

The mogekos, as much as they preferred high school girls, weren’t exactly picky. She did make you wear some uniform she had found.

“Mogegege…” You froze, quickly looking around. They normally left you alone since you were Moge-ko’s…but she wasn’t exactly around in the moment.

“Back off…I’ll rat on you…” Starting to back up to sprint to her room, you watched as a small group of Mogekos emerged from the shadows.

“Come on…we haven’t had a turn for a long time! She’s hogging you…” They were slowly advancing, you probably should just start running.

And that’s what you did, turning and sprinting back to her room. Hearing them beg at the door freak you out so you retreated further back into her room, namely her bedroom. You weren’t exactly supposed to be in there without her since the door to the next floor was under her bed…but you couldn’t hear the mogekos. You decided to just take whatever punishment she would deal out. Hopefully it wasn’t the ‘smash your fingers with a hammer’ one…

Climbing onto her bed, it was actually a bit comforting to have her smell surround you. Closing your eyes and holding one of her pillows, you fell asleep.

* * *

It was strange to wake up normally and not having her do something to wake you up. Blinking slightly, you almost thought you had only slept a bit and she was still out. However, as you slowly became aware, you found that she had your head on her lap. “Moge-ko!” You sat up quickly, and she blinked a bit, her hand still hovering where your head was. “I-I-I’m sorry! I know I’m not supposed-” she cut you off, grabbing your collar and pulling you into a kiss. It was…gentle almost. “M-Moge-ko…?”

“Did someone scare you?”

“Some group uh…chased me…and they were…at the door…y-your not mad?”

“Why would I be?” She giggled a bit, forcing you to lay back down with your head in her lap. “You got scared and thought of me first!” She reached behind her, then pulled out a small box. “I got you something!” Taking it and…carefully opening it, you peered inside while she grinned.

“Its…a new collar.”

“And leash! But look!” She pulled out the collar, making you look at the small tag dangling from it. ‘[YN]’. “I engraved it myself!” You looked at it a bit longer, than smiled, holding it out to her.

“Can you put it on me then? and uh…can I ask one more thing?” Tilting her head in question, you cleared your throat nervously.”Can…I sleep in the bed with you?” She grinned madly, yanking you down with her.

“Always toy~!”


End file.
